A Very Drarry Christmas
by hieisdragoness18
Summary: harry and draco get together over holiday break. set in 7th year. ignores DH. mostly compliant with HBP. Warning! HJ and smex!


* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed for the tenth time in the last hour, tomorrow all of his friends and house mates where leaving, going home to their families for the holidays. And why shouldn't they? It was perfectly safe now that Potter had finally kicked the Dark Dork's ass during the summer. Honestly Draco had never been more relieved when Harry Potter had swooped in during Draco's initiation ceremony. Well what had really happened was some how Potter had managed to acquire a Hungarian Horntail and after crashing through the largest window in Riddle Manor, the dragon scooped the Dark Lord into its powerful mouth and with one sickening crunch of bone the most feared Dark Lord of all time was no more. Of course it was only after the Dark Dolt was dead that the Ministry officials showed up and attempted to arrest Draco and Snape on charges of murder and attempted murder but Potter and his dragon made sort work of that. Apparently the Golden Boy had been there that night on the Astronomy Tower and had seen and heard everything and after viewing the late Headmaster's memories learned that Professor Snape had been under oath to the Headmaster to kill his mentor if Draco couldn't. So after much angry shouting by the Minister, Draco and Severus climbed up behind Harry on the dragon and road off into the sunset to be later dropped off at Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor respectively. Later Draco learned that Harry being the annoying bugger that he is had managed to use the Imperious curse on the dragon to temporarily tame him. And NO DRACO DIDN'T FIND THE SIGHT OF HARRY POTTER RIDING A DRAGON HOT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

" Who am I trying to kid. Of course it was hot! It's not _my _fault that I have a thing for guys who ride dragons and look like Sex Gods," and Draco would know all about dragons and sex gods. Draco continued to pout as he lounged gracefully sprawled across one of the couches in the common room long after most people had gone to bed.

" It's really not healthy to talk to yourself Draco darling," Pansy chided from her place on the floor. The young witch lay spread out on her stomach in front of the fire working on some last minute Potions homework. She, having know Draco since conception was the only one ever allowed to call him darling and only when there was no one within hearing range. She also knew about his recant crush on the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Piss-Off-Dark-Lords-Everywhere. Though _she _claimed that they had been in love with each other since all those years ago buying their first set of Hogwarts robs and all the years in between had just been misdirected sexual tension. Draco had rolled his eyes at that one and had replied that until very recently Harry Potter had looked like he regularly lived with a pack of wild dogs. Though Draco was reluctant to ever _willingly _compliment Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, even he couldn't deny that after they had gotten through with Potter he was undoubtedly hotter and definitely drool worthy. And Draco had rigorously cheered with the female and some of the male population of Hogwarts when Harry, Ginny and Hermione had set fire to Potter's old clothes in the middle of breakfast the first day back after the Welcoming Feast. And did he mention his new love for the Headmistress and the fact that she had seen fit to let the seventh years wear normal clothes and not the horrible school uniforms? Anyways back to the matter at hand.

" Actually Pansy,dear, it is perfectly all right to talk to yourself as long as you don't answer yourself.(1)"

" Oh really? And pray tell who told you that bunch of Hippogriff shit?" Pansy inquired as she sucked lightly on the end of her quill. Draco sniff in indignation.

" Mother actually. She used to tell that to Father all the time when he would mutter to himself. Personally I just think he was mental but then again who in my family isn't?" Pansy just hmmed in agreement before turning back to her essay. Draco sighed. Again. Well it really wasn't his fault that all his friends were deserting him while his parents went on a second honeymoon in Greece. Though Pansy was forgiven as she had gone with him and helped him pick out the perfect gift for Harry for Christmas morning. Draco stubbornly referred to it as a proper thank you gift, Pansy wasn't buying it and had made Draco go to six! different stores before they finally found the answer to the " perfect gift". Draco was brought out of his daydreaming when Pansy stood and bid him good night. A quick Tempus reviled that it was almost 1:30 in the morning and Draco had to up by 8:00 am to see Pansy and the others off, so the blond Ice Prince yawned and walked leisurely up to his private rooms, just one of the many perks of being Head Boy. The next morning saw Draco standing next to his godfather and to the reinstated Professor Lupin saying goodbye to all his friends. Draco watched as Harry hugged all his friends goodbye and felt his heat flutter when the Golden Boy turned and smirked at him and gave a saucy wink on the way back to the castle. Draco wanked himself raw for the next three days from that smirk and wink alone.

When Christmas Eve rolled around Draco sat next to the object of his wet dreams at the Yule feast and could have sworn that on more than one occasion a foot rubbed up his leg and more than once Potter let his free hand tease the inside of the Slytherin's thigh all the while carrying on a conversation with the werewolf and the Headmistress, till Draco thought that he would come in his pants just from Potter's touch. He was very glad that he had decided to wear his best midnight blue robes that were sot through with silver threads. They hid his rather large problem very well! As if that weren't enough Potter had waltzed in before dinner looking very festive in tight emerald green pants and an equally tight long sleeved tee shirt that strained every time the tall brunette moved his arms, which was quite often as Harry had a habit of using his hands to get his point across. Better make that hand as Harry's left hand was currently making its way higher on Draco's thigh and getting dangerously close to where the poor Slytherin wanted it most. Just a little higher- YES! Harry's hand was now making slow sensuous circles on the blonds crotch and Draco thought he had died and gone to Heaven it felt sooooo good. Scratch that, Harry had just moved Draco's zipper down and was currently reaching inside the older teen's boxers. Draco covered his gasp with a quick cough and took a pull on his pumpkin juice hopping that no one figured out just what was going on under that table. Unfortunately Remus Lupin had a very sharp eye and an even sharper nose and quickly caught on, Though he only sent the object of his pseudo godson's desires a knowing grin before he struck up a conversation with a snarky Potions Master on his left. It was nearing Midnight and the poor blond had yet to come! Harry it seemed was slightly sadistic, for he had kept Draco from finding relief several times that night, always squeezing the base of Draco's cock before he managed to come. Just as the clock outside the Great Hall struck twelve Harry gave a quick twist to the head of Draco's cock and the blond let out a harsh cry that wasn't heard due to the loudly chiming clock and the scraping of chairs as that seemed to be the cue for everyone to leave. Harry quickly spilled what was left of his melted chocolate ice cream onto his left hand, it looked purely accidental of course, and began licking it and Draco's come off as he left the Hall calling a good night over his shoulder as he left. He quite enjoyed his dessert and he had a pressing problem that his winter cape just wouldn't hide much longer. Draco watched him leave and vowed he would have his revenge and soon!

The next morning Draco, and the rest of the castle, was awakened by a very loud joyous shout of "SIRIUS!" by the Gryffindor Sex God. Draco smiled and went to take a shower, it looked like Harry had found his Christmas present that Draco had left him. After an extremely long shower, and morning wank, in which Draco washed everything twice with his most favorite scented soaps and lotions, found Draco dressed and looking like the Slytherin Sex God _he _was headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He had barely enough time to register the fact that Lupin was squeezing the life out of one Sirius Black before Draco had a mouth full of delighted Gryffindor tongue. He was released from the kiss when the Hall exploded into loud cheers of applause for himself and Harry as well as Lupin and Black. Though not everyone was pleased with tis display. Poor Professor Snape had fainted dead at the sight and was levitated to the hospital wing by the Headmistress where he stayed for the remainder of the day.

" Draco," said boy almost swooned at the way Harry said his name in that rich husky voice of his, " let's take this back to your room." The blond could only nod and drool over that wonderful ass as it swayed invitingly in front of him. Harry suddenly pushed him against the wall. " By the way Draco you still have yet to unwrap your Christmas present from me," Harry grabbed Draco's hand and guided it to his crotch and smirked. Draco groaned and dragged the other boy to his rooms. As soon as the door was shut and locking and silencing charms where in place Harry flew at Draco and attacked his mouth with his own. Both boys moaned in pleasure and tore at each others clothes as they made their way to Draco's bed never once breaking the kiss. As bare skin slid against bare skin and silk sheets both boys were high off their pleasure. Draco was suddenly flipped over as Harry straddled him. " You want to know one of my favorite sayings Draco?" the raven haired boy asked as he wandlessly cast a stretching and lubricating charm on himself. Draco gasped as Harry lowered himself onto Draco's large cock and whispered in his ear. " Well Draco do you?" said boy shook his head in the negative and almost wept with joy when Harry started to move. " I learned it this summer."

" Harry! Just tell me!" Draco cried as the raven sped up his movements striking his own prostate.

" Save a broom, ride a Dragon. Do you think I make a good dragon rider my lovely Dragon?" Harry asked as he stroked himself to completion.

" YEEEEEESSSSSS! HARRY!" Draco cried as he came. Both lay sated and tired a few minutes later with Harry cuddled close to his Dragon.

" Draco? How- I mean I was wondering how-?"

" How Sirius was able to come back?" Harry nodded. " Old magic Harry. Very old magic(2). I'll explain more some other but right now I would very much like to shower with my new boyfriend." Harry smiled and kissed Draco sweetly before leading the blond onto the shower.

" Merry Christmas Draco."

" Merry Christmas Harry love."

* * *

1. my grandma actually always says this every time i talk to myself

2. pure BS on my part i just couldn't think of anything


End file.
